Dance With Me
by dracoissues
Summary: Uma song-fic em um universo totalmente alternativo. Sirem/Puppylove/wolfstar


**Todos os personagens usados aqui pertencem a JK e a Wanner. Sem fins lucrativos.**

 **Dance with me?**

 **!Universo alternativo!**

 _Babe_

 _There's something tragic about you_

 _Something so magic about you_

 _Don't you agree?_

 _Querido_

 _Tem algo trágico em você_

 _Algo tão mágico em você_

 _Não concorda?_

Remus tinha que estudar para as provas finais que iriam acontecer na próxima semana. Seu melhor amigo disse que ainda era muito cedo para se preocupar com isso, mas ele não queria ficar sobrecarregado quando chegasse a semana, então iria começar com antecedência como sempre fez. Mas hoje estava acontecendo uma festa onde a maioria dos primeiros, segundos e terceiros anistas haviam sido convidados, aquela era uma daquelas festas em que todos comentavam antes e comentavam ainda mais depois, as garotas cochichavam entre si dando risadinhas sobre os garotos que chegaram até elas para paquerarem e os garotos se gabavam uns para os outros sobre quantas garotas beijaram em uma noite.

Geralmente somente escutas os comentários, mas nunca participa, festas não são sua praia e por esse motivo nunca tem o que falar. Seu amigo James, um ávido frequentador lhe conta dos pontos altos, isso incluí quem deu vexame ou quem animou mais a festa (e na maior parte do tempo ele é essa pessoa).

As luzes da casa estão piscando em cores diferentes a cada segundo e a música extremamente alta faz seus ouvidos doerem um pouco, mas nada que não possa lidar. A casa de Gregory estava lotada de pessoas, deveria ter percebido como seria a super lotação pelos diversos carros estacionados na porta. A sorte dos dois era que a casa dos Potters era apenas algumas quadras da de Gregory, então poderiam ir caminhando.

James o convenceu a vir para lhe fazer companhia ou ajudá-lo a voltar para casa em segurança - mais de uma vez ele dormiu sobre o quintal de desconhecidos e foi acordado a vassouradas. Acontece que seu amigo de cabelos indomáveis está completamente fascinado por uma garota do ano deles, Lily, com quem Remus conversa assiduamente durante as horas que passa na biblioteca, ela é uma garota muito inteligente e bonita. Esse foi mais um dos motivos para ter sido arrastado para essa festa por James, que achou que ele poderia conversar com Lily e de alguma forma inexplicável fazer com que ela goste dele. O único problema é que ela não pisca duas vezes ao olhar para ele e não suporta sua presença, deixando isso bem claro em praticamente todas as aulas que frequentam juntos.

Sinceramente, Remus não faz ideia de como James conseguirá conquistar Lily Evans.

Durante o percurso que fizeram até a cozinha James foi parado por diversas pessoas, algumas só queriam dar oi e outras parabenizá-lo pelo último jogo onde ganharam de cinco gols a um do time da Durmstrang que fica na cidade vizinha. Foi um jogo épico contando que eles não venciam aquele time a anos. Ficou um pouco afastado do amigo sentindo-se desconfortável, olhou para as suas roupas, um suéter verde musgo e uma jaqueta jeans. Sentiu mais calmo ao notar que as demais pessoas vestiam roupas parecidas.

Ele não era o garoto mais popular do colégio, apesar de muitas pessoas falarem com ele. Talvez seja porque ele é o melhor amigo de James e esse passa maior parte do tempo junto a ele. Sempre foi muito quieto e estudioso, durante sua infância teve asma e não podia brincar como os outros garotos de sua idade, e depois do seu acidente as cicatrizes que coloriam a sua pele chamavam muita atenção, não de uma forma boa.

Com as mãos sobre os seus ombros foi conduzido até a grande cozinha com diversos copos de plástico sobre a mesa, comidas e bebidas de todos os tipos. James encheu um copo com cerveja para Remus e um com vodka para ele próprio.

Bebeu um gole do liquido amarelado e amargo fazendo uma pequena careta.

\- Isso, Remus! - Gritou James, balançando os braços e quase derrubando sua própria bebida. - Hoje será a **nossa** noite.

Deu um sorriso divertido para o amigo. A música parecia ter ficado ainda mais alta nos grandes auto-falantes de Gregory - mais um dos jogadores do time da escola.

\- Remus, não esperava vê-lo por aqui! - Uma voz surge na entrada da cozinha acompanhada de um som de desdém. Vira-se encontrando os cabelos ruivos de brilhantes de Lily junto com os negros e sebosos do Snape.

\- Digo a mesma coisa. - Lhe oferece um sorriso e um aceno para Snape que prontamente é ignorado.

\- Oi, Lily! - Diz James alegremente. - Como vai o amor da minha vida?

\- Ela eu não sei, mas eu estou bem. - Responde ácida e Severus ao seu lado solta uma pequena gargalhada.

\- Do que está rindo, Snivellus?

\- De você, Potter, e seu jeito patético de chamar atenção.

\- Vocês vieram pegar alguma coisa? - Questiona Remus, tentando mudar a atenção da possível discussão que iria surgir.

\- Duas cervejas, mas podemos voltar outra hora. - Lily responde sorrindo para ele antes de olhar para James com evidente decepção. Vira-se com os cabelos balançando e volta para a sala. Snape também se vai andando em seu encalço.

\- Eu vou atrás dela! - Declarou James, bebendo toda a vodka de seu copo e passando a costa da mão sobre a boca.

\- James, ela já deixou claro que não quer nada com você. - Suspira cansado daquela história.

\- Hoje vai ser a **nossa** noite, lembra? - Questiona ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto. - Eu volto em um instante, não se perca. - Diz antes de sair pelo mesmo local onde Lily passou a alguns minutos.

Depois de alguns segundos ainda está com a boca aberta pronto para pedi-lo para não deixá-lo. Bebe mais um gole da cerveja para molhar a sua garganta seca e volta a suspirar. A cozinha começa a ficar muito lotada com o constante transitar de pessoas para encherem os seus copos ou pegar mais um salgadinho, Remus já estava sentindo dores nos ombros de tanto que trombavam contra eles sem querer, ás vezes nem se dando ao trabalho de se desculpar.

Decidiu que não ficaria mais ali e tentaria localizar seu amigo, que provavelmente estaria tentando chamar a atenção de Evans ou dançando sobre uma mesa. As luzes continuam a incomodar seus olhos a medida que anda entre as pessoas, tomando cuidado para não acotovelá-las ou pisar em seus pés, gostaria que elas tivessem a mesma consideração. A antiga música acaba e uma nova começa em seguida, com uma batida contagiante enquanto as pessoas começam a mexer seus corpos no ritmo, segurando seus copos sem cuidado algum.

Encontra um canto vazio e mais iluminado, fugindo das pessoas e ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar ver James ou Lily, mas com o mar de pessoas não consegue localizá-los de nenhuma forma e bufa frustrado. O liquido no seu copo diminuiu de quantidade enquanto andava e agora só tinha metade do que teve um dia.

No centro da sala em meio a um aglomerado de pessoas ao redor ele consegue ver o movimento de longos e brilhantes cabelos negros, que balançam a medida que o dono desses mexe o seu corpo. Remus já o viu antes, é um garoto que dirige uma moto e é cheio de tatuagens, não que ele o esteja julgando por elas, ele sabe como é ser julgado por marcas em seu corpo. Ele acha ter algumas aulas juntos com o garoto e tenta puxar de sua mente seu nome, em meio a um gole e outro e os olhos fixados nos movimentos do outro um nome vem em sua mente. Sirius, como a constelação. Sirius Black. James conversa com ele algumas vezes, mas não é como se fosse um fato extraordinário já que seu amigo conversa com todo mundo que consiga manter uma conversa por alguns minutos. James e ele também já pegaram algumas detenções juntos, Sirius parece ser chegado a problemas e foi pego uma vez ou outra por fumar no recinto da escola.

As garotas se aproximam sendo recebidas por um sorriso encantador do outro que não para seus movimentos, apenas permite que se aproximem e dancem junto com ele. Remus se encontra cada vez mais encantado com os movimentos precisos, em como ele mexe os quadris e como parece alheio aos movimentos das garotas que tentam ao máximo acompanhá-lo e seduzi-lo ao mesmo tempo. Como olha para cima e seus cabelos balançam com graça. Pisca algumas vezes e tenta parar de encarar, volta seus olhos para a cerveja com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho como os cabelos de Lily e bebe mais um gole.

Muda o seu foco para um grupo de amigos que viram alguns shots. _'Aquele cara não é para mim'_ , e é com esses pensamentos que termina de beber a sua cerveja.

 **So far away, but still so near**

Tão longe, mas ainda sim tão perto

 **The lights go on, the music dies**

As luzes se acendem, a música morre

 **But you don't see me, standing here**

Mas você não me vê, aqui de pé

James aparece com o rosto levemente corado e o andar um pouco vacilante. - Finalmente te encontrei! - Grita passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do amigo. - Ela me dispensou, Remie. - Conta com a voz embargada. - De novo.

\- Eu te disse para não ir atrás dela. - Diz consolando o amigo com tapinhas nas costas.

\- Mas ela é a mulher da minha vida.

\- Eu sei. - Fala pacientemente. - E ela vai notar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Basta esperar.

\- Você acha? - Pergunta olhando fixamente nos olhos âmbar de Remus.

\- Tenho certeza. Agora se recomponha. Eu estava a sua procura, acho que já está na hora de irmos.

\- Mas mal chegamos! - Protesta. Recebe um arquear de sobrancelhas do outro e bufa vencido. - Só mais um copo e nós vamos. - Diz se afastando no meio das pessoas em direção a cozinha.

Ledo engano ter acreditado nele. Já haviam passado quatro músicas e seu amigo ainda não tinha voltado. Poderia ter deixado ele lá e voltado para casa se quisesse, mas não iria deixá-lo ali, pelo menos era o que queria acreditar, a verdade era que seus olhos grudaram mais uma vez sobre Sirius e se viu incapaz de se mover. Ele tinha dançado junto com praticamente todos do salão e os fios negros começavam a grudar em sua pele cremosa e suada. Remus não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas era como se pudesse sentir todos aqueles movimentos vibrarem dentro do seu corpo, aquecê-lo e encantá-lo. E pela primeira vez em anos desejou ser alguém que não fosse ele, alguém com coragem o suficiente para se aproximar e dançar junto a ele.

 **I want you**

Eu quero você

 **Yeah I want you**

Sim, eu quero você

 **And nothing comes close**

E nada chega perto

 **To the way that I need you**

Para a maneira que eu preciso de você

 **I wish I can feel your skin**

Eu desejo que eu posso sentir a sua pele

 **And I want you**

E eu quero você

 **From somewhere within**

De algum lugar dentro

Resolve sair do seu cantinho e enfrentar o mar de pessoas para sair dali. Não vai esperar mais por James e precisa sair dali antes que esses sintomas estranhos que vem sentido piorem. Talvez devesse procurar um médico assim que o dia amanhecesse. Segue com a palavra desculpa na ponta da língua para usar a qualquer momento, também precisa jogar o copo vazio fora antes de sair, mas não encontra nenhum lixo a vista e não vai jogar no chão como muitas pessoas estão fazendo. O caminho vai ficando livre a medida que chega mais perto da porta, está a poucos metros da liberdade quando encontra _ele_ caminhando em sua direção, seus cabelos movimentam pouco, porém ainda sim o fazem. Totalmente encantadores. Ele anda com tamanha auto confiança que faz Remus se desconcertar por alguns segundos.

Sirius retira alguns fios de seu rosto antes de oferecer um sorriso, não o sorriso que estava dando para as garotas que estavam dançando consigo, um sorriso melhor. Observa Remus lhe olhar de forma surpresa, com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, parado no meio do caminho com o copo suspenso no ar.

\- _Dança comigo?_ \- Pede com a voz levemente rouca. O de cabelos cor de areia olha para trás para ter certeza de que é com ele que Sirius está falando, não quer cometer o erro de responder e não ser com ele, já aconteceu outras vezes, mas não pode acontecer agora. Não agora. Após confirmar que todos os outros estão muito entretidos, tem a confirmação de suas suspeitas. No entanto outra surge em sua mente; por quê?

\- Eu não sei dançar. - Responde baixo e por pouco o outro não consegue entender. Suas bochechas ficam avermelhadas destacando suas cicatrizes.

\- Todo mundo sabe dançar. - Diz com uma pequena risada divertida.

\- Eu não sei.

\- É claro que sabe! Vamos, me mostre o que tem aí e eu digo se você sabe ou não.

\- Acho melhor não. - Fala acanhado, olhando para a saída com esperança de que ainda chegue lá.

Uma música com uma batida diferente da eletrônica que estava tocando começa. Sirius joga o cabelo para trás de uma forma sensual enquanto seus quadris começam a mexer junto a seus braços, seguindo a batida da música. Remus permanece parado enquanto o outro dança ao redor dele, sente mãos firmes contra os seus quadris e permanece parado, apreciando o toque. Morde o lábio inferior questionando-se internamente sobre o que deve fazer. Como se seu corpo parece de lhe obedecer começa a se movimentar sozinho, seguindo os passos de Black com menos jeito, mas ainda sim, se movimentando com uma destreza desconhecida para si.

\- Você é bom. - Diz Sirius contra o seu rosto. O hálito quente e com cheiro adocicado batendo contra o seu rosto.

\- Se você diz. - Dá de ombros sem jeito, mas não parando.

Os quadris do de cabelos negros começam a se chocar contra os seus. Ele não estava fazendo isso com as demais pessoas que dançavam ao redor dele, ele dançava sozinho e as pessoas apenas acompanhavam. Sentiu-se embriagado pela sensação quente do corpo de Sirius contra o seu, causando uma fricção gostosa, seu único medo era ganhar uma ereção bem no meio da dança, o que não era uma coisa impossível diante de todos aqueles movimentos sensuais.

\- Muito bom, Remus. - Voltou a ressaltar. Um pouco ofegante e segurando a cintura do outro com mais força. O de olhos âmbar olhou para ele surpreso por ele saber seu nome, achava que Sirius Black sem notasse a sua existência dentro daquele enorme colégio, mas ele o conhecia e sabia o seu nome. Somado com aquela fricção poderia morrer ali mesmo.

Enlaçou seus braços contra o pescoço de Black, acabando totalmente com o espaço entre seus corpos.

Mal notou quando uma das mãos saiu de sua cintura e foi direto para a sua nuca. Só notou quando os lábios macios de Sirius colidiram contra os seus e sua língua quente invadiu sua boca, a deleitando com o sabor adocicado da vodka e do próprio Sirius. Moveram seus lábios da mesma forma que moviam os seus corpos a segundos atrás, de forma quente e sensual. O copo que ainda segurava deslizou por seus dedos e caiu sobre o chão, seus dedos trêmulos seguraram os longos cabelos negros de Black e os puxaram, causando um gemido de aprovação do outro.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes e suados, a música já havia sido mudada para outra mais animada. O de olhos azuis permaneceu com sua testa sobre a de Remus e roubou alguns beijos calmos uma vez ou outra, sempre sorrindo no final de cada um. Sentia como se fosse desabar ali mesmo, derreter sobre o chão. Não conseguia acreditar que Sirius o tinha convidado para dançar e ainda o tinha beijado, era tudo surreal demais.

\- Por quê? - Questionou curioso.

\- Porque eu amei você primeiro, desde a primeira vez em que te vi estudando naquela biblioteca. _Você é a parte sã de toda a minha loucura_. E porque você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci.

Um largo sorriso enfeitou o rosto de Remus e mais nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. Sirius também sorriu, porque o outro estava sorrindo. E talvez pela primeira vez tudo daria certo.

 **There's something lonesome about you**

Tem algo solitário em você

 **Something so wholesome about you**

Algo tão são em você

* * *

Sirius estava a procura de um livro para o seu trabalho de literatura. A bibliotecária tinha dito apenas para ele procurar na sessão C e logo tinha voltado para os seus afazeres. Meio indignado foi para a sessão procurar o dito cujo. Não ia muito a biblioteca, só quando tinha alguma prova onde estava com vermelho e precisava recuperar sua nota para conseguir uma média para passar de ano sem reprovar. Quando finalmente achou o livro estava pronto para dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível, mas quando o tirou da prateleira pode ver uma das mesas, a mais escondida no fundo, onde um garoto estava com uma pilha de livros ao seu lado e escrevendo com perspicácia.

Ele já o tinha visto ao lado de James Potter e sempre fez o tipo de cara estudioso, agora tinha as suas confirmações e podia ir embora tranquilo, porém não conseguia. Permaneceu lá observando a forma como ele lia como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo e fazia suas anotações com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que realçavam seu belo rosto. As cicatrizes se destacavam sobre a luz da grande janela atrás dele da forma mais bela possível, sabia da história por trás delas porque ouvira alguém comentar um dia, e não achava que elas estragavam o seu rosto, elas o deixavam ainda melhor. Totalmente único.

Apenas quando Remus se levantou e arrumou os livros na mochila antes de sair que percebeu que estava ali a muito tempo. Estranhamente passou a visitar todos os lugares onde o outro ia; a biblioteca onde conversa com Evans quando não estava lendo ou estudando; o laboratório onde Snape passava maior parte do seu tempo e fazia questão de ignorar o de olhos âmbar; a sorveteria perto da escola onde ia com James;

Depois de alguns meses de observação e completo encanto soube que tinha que tomar uma providência. Em um dia quando viu Potter sozinho finalmente teve a chance.

\- James. - Cumprimentou o outro que sorriu. - Preciso de um favor seu.

\- É mesmo? Diga. - Sorriu de lado. - Vamos ver quanto fica pra você.

\- Sabe a festa de Gregory? - Observou o outro assentir antes de continuar. - Quero que leve seu amigo Remus lá.

As sobrancelhas de James se franziram em desconfiança. - E por que eu faria isso?

\- Eu venho observando ele a um tempo e quero conhecê-lo melhor.

\- Só isso? Sem nenhuma brincadeira por trás?

\- Quem você acha que eu sou? Não. Eu gosto dele, ok?

\- Tudo bem.

* * *

James disse que Remus falou que não iria por ter que estudar para as provas, isso causou profunda tristeza em si, achava que aquela era sua chance. Ele foi a festa mesmo assim, já havia combinado com os seus amigos e precisava extravasar a sua frustração. Depois de alguns shots que compartilhou com conhecidos estava pronto para dançar e seguiu para a o meio da sala onde exibiu todo o seu talento. Algumas pessoas se aproximavam para dançar consigo, não que se importasse, então apenas deixava. Só se limitava em não encostar nas pessoas que se movimentavam junto a si.

Sentia olhares queimando sobre a sua pele, tinha muitas pessoas na sala e não tinha como saber que um dos olhares era de uma pessoa especifica, uma pessoa que ele almejava muito sentir contra o seu corpo. Apenas quando James apareceu empurrando todas as pessoas da frente e gritando que era uma emergência soube que Remus estava ali. Potter explicou que ele queria ir embora, mas que deu uma desculpa para achá-lo, mas foi quase uma missão impossível naquele mar de pessoas.

Avistou o de cabelos cor de areia andando até a porta e seguiu os exemplos do moreno de cabelos indomáveis em sua frente e saiu empurrando todos até chegar em seu destino. Confrontou Remus e o tirou para dançar. A partir daquele momento o destino dos dois estava entrelaçado, e nada, nada mesmo, seria capaz de separá-los.

 **I love you the first time**

Eu te amei pela primeira vez

 **I love you the last time**

Eu te amei pela última vez


End file.
